Existión Alguna Vez
by Koto Nightray
Summary: Luego de mucho tiempo la princesa Sakura logró darse con un prometido; todo el reino y su madre están felices... ¿Pero qué sucedería si este joven de repente desaparece?
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Existió Alguna Vez  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Personaje(s):<strong> Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Luego de mucho tiempo la princesa Sakura logró darse con un prometido; todo el reino y su madre están felices... ¿Pero qué sucedería si este joven de repente desaparece?  
><strong>Tipo:<strong> Long-Fic  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> K  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> AU, Posible OoC  
><strong>Género:<strong> General, Friendship, Romance, Drama, Tragedy  
><strong>Número de palabras:<strong>549

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Había una vez una hermosísima princesa de cabellera lisa, brillante, suave y de color rosado. La misma tenía unos increíbles y bellos orbes esmeraldas que deleitaban a cualquiera que los mirara, además de una sonrisa sin igual, la cual podía brindar felicidad a cada uno de los aldeanos del reino de Konoha. La madre de la joven amaba las flores y las plantas, sobre todo las hojas de los árboles del cerezo; al ver la tonalidad del cabello de la chica, comparándola directamente a la planta que tanto amaba, decidió su nombre.

_Sakura_.

Pasaron muchos años mientras la fémina crecía, estudiaba en el castillo, creaba buenas relaciones y, además, era aceptada por la sociedad y otros nobles. Si bien tenía todas las de ser una señorita, esta princesa tenía un ligero problema...

_...Ese era su carácter_.

Muchos pretendientes llegó a tener, pero la gran mayoría de ellos huían despavoridos luego de cometer un pequeño error, causando que la verdadera personalidad de la joven saliera a luz. Ella nunca tuvo problemas con eso, pero su madre, la gran reina Tsunade, sí los tenía; era necesario encontrar un hombre que pudiera aguantar y estar al lado de su hija, sobre todo si por alguna razón llegaba a morir o a dejar el trono.

Pasó más tiempo, llegando ella a tener quince años; toda una mujer frente a la sociedad y los nobles. No fue hasta esta edad que conoció un chico que la soportó, que la trató, y del cual Sakura se enamoró; su cabello azabache, sus ojos negros como la noche, su piel tan blanca... Sasuke Uchiha.

El muchacho provenía de una noble familia de caballeros, los cuales entrenaban para servir al reino de Konoha y a la reina; la joven no pudo evitar sentirse atraída hacia el moreno, el cual tenía una personalidad que a cualquiera hacía derretir y babear. El serio, frío y calculador Uchiha se había convertido en el prometido de la princesa, y todo el imperio estaba feliz por ello. Sin embargo un año después, así sin más y sin dejar algún rastro...

_...Sasuke desapareció_.

La fémina lloró tristeza y amargura, ocasionando que en todo el castillo se escuchara su infelicidad; ¿a dónde había ido su amado? ¿Qué había sucedido con su querido caballero? No pistas, no huellas... Nada. El reino se vio sumido en semanas de dolor acompañando a su tan querida princesa, pero luego de que exactamente veinte días pasaran, una luz se dio a conocer.

—¡Iremos a buscar a Sasuke, Sakura!

Eso dijo ese rubio hiperactivo amigo de la chica; esos orbes azules como el cielo y esa sonrisa tan inocente y sincera lograron convencerla. Naruto Uzumaki era el nombre del muchacho, y éste pertenecía a otra noble familia de caballeros; compañero de la infancia de la princesa, y era casi como un hijo para la reina. Pasaron unos días luego desde que la joven diera a saber su decisión, por supuesto que todos los pueblerinos estaban de su parte y la apoyaban.

Una semana después, exactamente, ella partió junto a su amigo, recibiendo las ovaciones de todo el reino, además de éxitos y bendiciones en su misión.

¿Qué les deparará a estos dos jóvenes?

¿Lograrán encontrar a Sasuke?

¿Qué encontrarán en el camino?

¿Podrán descubrir la verdad tras la partida del Uchiha?

* * *

><p>Tenía... AÑOS sin escribir un Long-Fic de Naruto, y el otro nunca lo publiqué porque era del asco puesto que recién comenzaba en esto. La idea me vino ayer en la madrugada mientras conciliaba el sueño y si bien dejé de ver el anime porque me aburrió el relleno, no quiere decir que no me guste o me desagrade. Si es algo cliché, no tengo idea; es muy poco lo que leo de este fandom. Sin embargo espero que les agrada y, que si les gusta, se suscriban y sigan leyendo ^^<p>

**Capítulo I:** Trazando Caminos  
><strong>Fecha:<strong> 28 de Julio  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> El viaje de Naruto y Sakura a comenzado, pero... ¡¿A dónde se supone que deben ir primero? Los jóvenes no saben qué camino tomar, y así es como empiezan sus problemas. La princesa debe aprender a actuar y vestir como aldeana, por otro lado... ¿Qué eran esas fachas? ¿Un vestido?


	2. Capítulo I: Trazando Caminos

**Capítulo I**

_Trazando Caminos_

* * *

><p>Llevaban tiempo caminando, por lo que se encontraban algo exhaustos, sin embargo sus corazones, recuerdos y pensamientos les daban más fuerzas para seguir, por lo que no se detenían por nada. El rubio se llevó una mano a la sien y se echó ligeramente el cabello hacia atrás para poder ver el cielo; el sol se encontraba en lo más alto del mismo, además de que brillaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, o por lo menos él jamás lo había visto de esa manera.<p>

El calor era insoportable, por lo que la de cabellera rosa estaba en totalidad fatigada, sacando casi que cada minuto su cantimplora para beber un poco de agua y saciar la sed; aún cuando lo hiciese por sentir su garganta seca. Ambos se encontraban ligeramente sudados, y se notaba aún más por sus vestimentas, las cuales le quedaban un poco pegadas en algunas partes. El de orbes azules observó a su compañera, notándola bastante cansada a simple vista.

—Princesa Sakura, si quiere descansamos —sugirió con una gran sonrisa deteniéndose—. Además, sería bueno que se cambiase ese vestido y los tacones; así no se ve nada cómoda —comentó sin dejar de mirarla.

La aludida se observó a sí misma mientras tomaba el vestido y lo levantaba muy apenas para dejar a la vista sus sandalias plateadas con tacones; estaba en lo cierto, así no podría caminar muy bien, aún cuando estuviese acostumbrada a llevarlos. Dirigió su vista al rubio y luego se dio la vuelta echándose aire con una de sus manos mientras caminaba hacia una piedra que estaba bajo un árbol.

—Bien, entonces nosotras reposaremos aquí y, Naruto, no tienes por qué llamarnos princesa, después de todo nos conoces desde hace mucho —recordó mientras se sacaba el calzado para dejarlo hacia un lado.

El joven caballero se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y luego recogió las sandalias para guardarlas en un bolso que llevaba, luego simplemente sacó unas prendas de vestir y se las puso en las manos, a lo que la de cabellera rosa observó los ropajes con una expresión de inseguridad.

—Son más frescas, además... Se supone debes de parecer una aldeana —explicó el de ojos azules—. Yo me iré un poco más allá hacia el bosque a ver qué encuentro, tú puedes vestirte mientras tras un árbol —concluyó empezando a caminar lejos de ella sin dirección alguna.

Sakura estiró completamente el ropaje, notando que era como una kimono pero... Sin clase, es decir, todo unicolor y, además, era verde oscuro; ¿se supone debía vestir con semejante cosa? Pues así parecía ser. Suspiró cerrando los ojos unos segundos para luego bajarse de la roca e irse un poco más hacia el bosque. Observó a lo lejos un árbol grande, decidiendo en cambiarse ahí.

Miró a todos los lados asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie cerca, y luego de confirmarlo, empezó a sacarse el vestido que llevaba.

. . .

El rubio siguió caminando notando que había demasiados árboles... O sea, más de los normales. Se mantuvo al margen, detallando el lugar y los animales que se podrían encontrar, así no se llevaba sorpresas poco gratas. Suspiró tranquilamente cerrando los ojos llevando sus manos tras su cabeza para seguir en lo suyo, aunque ahora lo que hacía era disfrutar el ambiente.

—Extrañaba estas cosas —murmuró para sí mismo sonriendo.

Pasaron unos segundos más de puro silencio, pero para la mala suerte del rubio se escuchó un fuerte grito, y no de cualquier persona, claro que no, sino que era de su querida princesa. Abrió los ojos instantáneamente corriendo hacia el lugar del que provenía tal ruido, encontrándose con que la de cabellera rosa estaba medio desnuda golpeando a un cuervo con el palo de algún árbol.

Un fuerte sonrojo se hizo evidente en las mejillas del chico, pero terminó por acercarse y tomó al ave por una de sus alas, lanzándola lejos de ellos para que se fuese volando a otro lado; cosa que efectivamente sucedió. Juntó sus manos varias veces como en aplausos para sacudirse cualquier cosa que hubiese quedado en ellas, luego se giró a ver a la joven.

—Tranquila Sakura, es sólo un cuervo, dudo que te haga algo —terminadas estas palabras abrió los ojos, observándola nuevamente.

La aludida enfureció con su rostro todo rojo, el Uzumaki pudo haber jurado ver un aura maligna alrededor de la chica... Y es que daba mucho, pero así mucho miedo. Pasaron unos segundos en los que Naruto intentó explicar o defenderse, pero un golpe a su rostro no tardó en llegar, logrando que estrellara en uno de los árboles con un fuerte dolor.

—¡Pero no fue mi culpa! —alegó enseguida sobándose una mejilla sin lograr levantarse del suelo.

La de orbes esmeraldas le observó enojada y luego se giró dándole la espalda manteniendo sus brazos cruzados.

—Nos has visto desnudas, te lo mereces por mirón —aseguró caminando hacia donde estaba su cambio de ropaje.

El rubio simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia al frente boca abajo, un poco adolorido por el gran golpe propiciado por su princesa; ahora que caía, también debía de enseñarle a hablar como una persona cualquiera... Es decir, esa forma de referirse a ella misma era un poco...

...La delataría en segundos.

Se supone que luego de ese descanso debían de seguir caminando, ¿pero hacia dónde irían? Hasta ahora no habían seguido un rumbo predispuesto, sólo se mantuvieron en la misma vereda que les conectaba a su reino; siguiendo recto y sin cruzar hacia ningún lado. ¿A dónde debían ir? Seguro a la aldea más cercana pero... ¿Esa cuál era? ¿Estaban perdidos acaso?

—Ya estamos —comentó la de cabellera rosa.

El joven alzó muy apenas su cabeza para observar a la princesa con aquella vestimenta; se veía como una aldeana normal, aunque que le sonriera de esa manera era casi como... Si tuviese un sol encima. Curvó sus labios y se levantó como pudo estirando su cuerpo puesto que lo tenía algo entumecido.

—Bien, en todo caso... Debemos ir a la aldea más cercana —informó para empezar a caminar nuevamente hacia el camino anterior.

Sakura asintió y le siguió de cerca, sin embargo luego cayó en algo.

—¿Sabes dónde queda la aldea, Naruto? —cuestionó con tranquilidad.

El rubio se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa y colocó sus manos en su cadera como demandante.

—¡No tengo idea! —sentenció.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio, segundos que parecían minutos y minutos que parecían horas... Sakura se mantenía con los labios curvados y los ojos cerrados, Naruto con s sonrisa tan característica y con sus orbes clavadas en el rostro de su querida princesa.

—Creímos escuchar que no tenías idea, ¿estamos en lo correcto? —preguntó sin inmutarse ni un poco.

El joven asintió con delicadeza ante eso.

—Escuchaste bien, Sakura —aseguró animado.

Otros segundos pasaron, sin embargo poco después el rubio recibió nuevamente un golpe en el rostro que lo dejó en el suelo.

—¡¿A dónde pretendes llevarnos, eh? ¡Eres un idiota, Naruto! ¡¿No trajiste siquiera un mapa? ¡No sirves para nada! —gritó alterada y enojada.

El rubio sólo se mantuvo en el suelo aguantando el dolor que sentía en ese momento observando el cielo y escuchando las quejas de su princesa...

...Oh, pero qué bonitas que eran las nubes.

* * *

><p>¡Perdonen! Lo debía subir ayer, y justo el miércoles ya tenía el capítulo... Pero se me olvidó e_e!<p>

Igual espero que lo disfruten ~


End file.
